This invention relates to antiinflammatory imidazoles.
Cherkofsky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,666 discloses antiinflammatory 4,5-diaryl substituted imidazoles of the formula ##STR1## where
R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 represent various defined groups, and
n is an integer of 0-2.
German DS No. 2164-919 discloses imidazole-2-carbinols of the formula ##STR2## where
R, R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 represent various defined groups. The compounds are stated to have hypo-cholesteraemic activity and also are able to lower the triglyceride level in blood serum.
D. C. England, U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,480 includes disclosure of the compound: ##STR3## Pharmaceutical use for the compounds of this patent is not disclosed.
There is a continuing need for safe and effective antiinflammatory agents. Inflammation is a disease process characterized by redness, fever, swelling, and pain. Arthritis, in its various forms, is the most prevalent, chronic, and severe of the inflammatory diseases. Traumatic injury and infection also involve inflammation, and antiinflammatory drugs are often used in their treatment. The usefulness of most commercial antiinflammatories is limited because of toxicity and adverse side-effects. Many produce gastric irritation and other effects, such as changes in blood cells and central nervous system. Adreno-cortical steroids produce gastric irritation and suppression of normal adrenal function.
In addition to antiinflammatory properties, some of the compounds of this invention have analgesic activity. This additional property is desirable in treatment of arthritis and related diseases; however, such compounds can be employed solely to alleviate pain.